Bumi, der Luftbändiger
by Sunny Freedom
Summary: Eigentlich war sein Leben ganz in Ordnung. Bumi hatte ein Dach über den Kopf, immer eine warme Mahlzeit. Freunde, die genau so verrückt waren wie er. Seiner Familie ging es gut. Sie konnten sich eigentlich nicht beklagen. Aber das alles wurde überschattet von der Abwesenheit seines Vaters in seinem Leben. Und das alles nur, weil er kein Luftbändiger war. So dachten zumindest alle
1. Chapter 1

Nein, ich wusste es nicht von Anfang an.

Wie jedes Kind dachte ich meine beiden Elternteile würden mich lieben. Ich war auf einer Insel aufgewachsen und hatte nur Kontakt zu anderen Kindern, wenn wir das Festland besuchten oder Moms und Dads Freunde mit ihren Kindern kamen.

Ich dachte mir wirklich nichts Schlimmes, wenn Dad nicht da war. Er hatte ja auch viel zu tun – _immerhin war er der Avatar_ – aber irgendwann kam mir der Gedanke, dass es nicht normal war – dass es vielleicht an mir lag.

„Sieh mal, Dad, ich hab was gemalt!" Strahlend hatte ich ihm mein Bild gezeigt. Es zeigte meinen Dad, wie er alle vier Elemente meisterte. Ich hatte damals lange gebraucht, um es zu malen, in der Hoffnung es würde ihm gefallen. Dafür, dass ich erst vier war, sah das Bild echt gut aus.

Er hatte nur kurz draufgesehen, gelächelt und gesagt: „Mh, gut gemacht, Bumi."

Mom hatte ihm denselben Blick zugeworfen, den sie mir auch immer gab, wenn ich vergaß ‚Bitte' und ‚Danke' zu sagen.

* * *

Irgendwann dachte ich mir, wenn er nicht auf mich zukommt, sollte ich ihn fragen. Hatte ich dann auch gemacht und er meinte, er würde mir am nächsten Tag beibringen, wie man einen Bison fliegt.

Das war gestern und heute war es endlich soweit. Ich hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit drauf gefreut und wippte aufgeregt hin und her.

„Mom, wo ist Dad?", fragte ich meine Mutter, als ich ihn nicht finden konnte.

Ihre Miene wurde sanfter „Tut mir leid, Schatz, er musste dringend nochmal weg. Es gab einige Unruhen im Erdkönigreich."

Ich wurde traurig.

Verdammte Steinschieber! Immer machen sie Ärger!

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis ich lernte einen Bison zu lenken.

* * *

Als mein kleiner Bruder Tenzin geboren wurde, hatte ich erst mitbekommen, wie sehr die Außenwelt auf einen kleinen Luftbändiger hoffte.

Die ganze Familie selbst Opa stand vor der Presse in Republica, ließen sich fotografieren und beantworteten Fragen. Ich war fünf und Kya war fast drei Jahre alt. Selbst Tenzin, der wenige Wochen alt war, war auf der Pressekonferenz, nur damit die Welt ein paar Fotos bekam.

„Avatar Aang, denken Sie, Ihr jüngster Sohn ist diesmal ein Luftbändiger?", fragte irgendein Reporter.

„Das wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen.", antwortete er, doch ich entnahm seinem Tonfall, dass er es lieber jetzt schon wissen wollte.

„Avatar Aang, sind Sie enttäuscht, dass ihre Kinder keine Luftbändiger sind?", wagte es ein Reporter zu fragen.

Mom hätte sich beinah auf ihn gestürzt, wenn Opa und Dad sie nicht davon abgehalten hätten und ich konnte nicht anders als ein bisschen enttäuscht zu sein – es hätte mir gefallen, den Kampf zu sehen.

Stattdessen starrte sie den Reporter nieder „Wie können Sie es wagen?"

„Wir lieben alle unsere Kinder! Egal welcher Nation sie angehören.", sagte Dad bestimmt. Die Äußerung traf bei mir auf Überraschung und auch Mom schien ein wenig überrascht davon zu sein.

Tenzin fing an zu weinen.

„Die Pressekonferenz ist zu ende.", verkündete Dad mit ernster Miene.

Es war schön die Worte meines Dads gehört zu haben. Es versicherte uns, dass er uns liebte, obwohl er nicht so oft da war, aber mit der Zeit wurde es schwerer ihm zu glauben.


	2. Chapter 2

Meine Schwester Kya war drei zu der Zeit, als sie ihre Bändigerfähigkeiten entdeckte.

Sie kam in die Küche gestürmt.

„Mami! Daddy!", rief sie laut und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Was ist denn, Schatz?", fragte Mom schmunzelnd.

Kya holte ganz tief Luft. Blöde Dramatikerin!

„Ich habe Bändigerkräfte!", rief sie, streckte ihre Arme aus und wartete scheinbar

auf Applaus.

Kurz herrschte eine verblüffte Stille.

Mom sah überrascht aus, während Dad eher hoffnungsvoll zu seinem kleinen Mädchen sah.

„Woah, echt, Kya? Das ist so cool!", sagte ich, als ich meine Überraschung überwunden hatte. „Was kannst du?"

Stolz hob die Kleine ihre Arme und bewegte sie in einer fließenden Bewegung. Das Wasser aus Moms Glas hob sich über den Rand bevor es wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form fiel. Dads Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm, als er das Schauspiel ihrer Kräfte sah.

Mom hingegen hätte nicht stolzer sein können. Sie sprang auf und umarmte ihre Tochter.

„Oh Süße, das ist wundervoll!", sagte sie und grinste mindestens genauso breit wie ihre Tochter.

„Das ist so genial! Jetzt muss uns nie wieder jemand heimlich Eis geben. Du kannst es einfach gefrieren lassen.", freute ich mich in meiner kindlichen Naivität.

„Eis besorgen? Von den Luftlehrlinge oder den Orden des Weißen Lotus?", fragte Mom, die am gefrorenen Eis zu lutschen irgendwie komisch fand.

Um ehrlich zu sein waren es beide.

„Äh…" ich trippelte unwohl auf beiden Füßen.

Kya wurde aus Moms Umarmung entlassen und sah sich um. Kein Zweifel, sie erwartete die gleiche Reaktion von Dad, doch der war schon irgendwann gegangen ohne, dass wir es mitbekommen hatten.

„Wo… wo ist Dad?", fragte sie zögerlich und ihr Strahlen verflüchtigte sich. Spirits sei Dank wurde ich so einer Antwort erspart erblieben.

„Er… er informiert bestimmt die Medien.", sagte sie, doch ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl, sie würde lügen. Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln zu übertuschen „Immerhin hat meine Tochter ihre Kräfte bekommen!"

Seit dem Tag hatte ich nachgedacht. Vielleicht beachtete er uns nicht so sehr, weil wir keine Luftbändiger waren. Natürlich wusste ich, dass die ganze Welt auf Nomaden hoffte, aber ich hätte nie geglaubt, mein Vater würde sich etwas daraus machen.

* * *

Die Jahre vergingen.

Wir wurden älter. Inzwischen war ich acht, Kya sechs und Tenzin bereits vier.

Die üblichen Dinge passierten. Mom trainierte mit Kya ein paar Wassertechniken. Dad war oft unterwegs. Tenzin war älter geworden, was für uns alle ein Glücksfall war, denn Babys waren anstrengend. Dieses Windeln wechseln vor allem! Meine Eltern taten mir da ganz schön leid.

Es gab sogar übliche Geschwisterstreitereien. Meistens standen Kya und ich auf der einen und Tenzin auf der anderen Seite, aber Onkel Sokka hat gesagt, Streits unter Geschwistern seien normal (und dann meinte er, wir dürften nicht unserer Mutter verraten, dass er das gesagt hatte).

Heute war einer der seltenen Tage, an denen wir uns nicht stritten.

„Ich zähle bis zwanzig.", sagte Kya.

„Wer als erstes gefangen wird, muss Tante Toph einen Streich spielen!", rief ich lachend.

„Is doch gar nicht möglich.", meinte Kya, musste aber grinsen.

„Das is aber nicht nett.", beschwerte sich Tenzin in seiner Kleinkindsprache und verschränkte die Arme.

Ich grinste „Dann, lieber Tenzin, solltest du dich nicht erwischen lassen."

Kya kicherte und drehte sich um. Leise fing sie an zu zählen.

Tenzin und ich rannten weg und versteckten uns. Ich suchte Schutz hinter einer Säule. Was Tenzin machte, wusste ich nicht. War das unverantwortlich? Einen Vierjährigen alleine rumlaufen zu lassen?

Ach egal.

Kurz darauf schrie meine Schwester „Zwanzig! Versteckt oder nicht ich komme!"

Vielleicht hätte mir damals auffallen müssen, dass die Zeit zu kurz war, als das zwanzig Sekunden vorüber gegangen sind. Außerdem war sie sechs und konnte höchstens bis 10 zählen.

Irgendwann hörte ich leise Schritte. Ich ging links um die Säule, während Kya die andere Richtung nahm. Das ging ein paar Sekunden so bis meine Füße plötzlich festgefroren waren.

„Ha! Ich hab dich gefunden!", rief Kya und tippte mir auf die Schulter.

Ich schmollte „Das gilt nicht! Du hast geschummelt!"

„Als hättest du noch nie geschummelt.", konterte sie lässig. „Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, du hast was dagegen Tante Toph einen Streich zu spielen."

Ich lachte „Hast Recht, Sis."

Wir suchten unseren Bruder gemeinsam. Wir suchten ne ganze Weile nach ihm. Kya fing sogar schon an sich Sorgen zu machen.

Plötzlich hörten wir ein Lachen und sahen nach oben. Wir waren gleichermaßen überrascht. Da saß unser kleiner Bruder doch einfach auf einen Baum.

„Braucht ihr noch lange?", rief er uns zu und schien es lustig zu finden, dass wir uns halb tot suchen.

Erstaunt musste ich zugeben, dass das einer der seltenen Momente war, in denen er Kya und mir ähnelte. Er grinste uns frech an und erfreute sich an dem ‚Leid' anderer. Genauso wie wir.

„Tenzin, was machst du da oben?", fragte Kya, doch ließ ihm nicht die Zeit zu antworten. „Komm runter!"

„Ok.", willigte er ein und machte sich an dem Abstieg zu schaffen.

„Nein, warte!", rief ich ein klein wenig besorgt. „Ich hol Mom. Sie holt dich runter!"

„Ich kann das schon!", meinte er überzeugt (eine Eigenschaft, die er von beiden Elternteilen haben könnte), doch keine Sekunde später rutschte er ab und fiel.

„Nein!", schrien Kya und ich entsetzt.

Kurz bevor er auf den Boden traf, stoppte er. Seine Hände waren dem Boden entgegengestreckt und man konnte die Luft spüren, die aus seinen Händen zu kommen schien.

Dann knallte er auf den Boden. Kya handelte eindeutig schneller als ich und rannte zu ihm, knapp gefolgt von mir.

„Autsch…", murmelte er. „Was war das?"

„Du kannst Luft bändigen.", erzählte ich ihm, war aber selbst noch geschockt.

Er sah mich verwirrt und ahnungslos an (was ich ihm eindeutig noch Jahre nachhalten würde) „Kann ich?"  
Wir nickten sprachlos.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Kya besorgt.

„Nein, ein wenig schwindelig, aber nichts Großes.", antwortete er.

„Wir gehen zu Mom und Dad.", entschied Kya.

Ich half Tenzin auf.

„Moment.", sagte ich. „Wenn wir es ihnen erzählen, dann erwähnt nicht, dass er von nem Baum gefallen ist. Ich denke das wollen wir alle nicht."  
Kya und Tenzin sahen sich einen Moment an.

„Okay.", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Also, gingen wir zu unseren Eltern. Freude war vorhersehbar.

Wir fanden Dad als erstes. Tenzin und Kya konnten gar nicht an sich halten und platzten sofort damit raus. Ich hingegen war nervös. In den letzten Jahren hatte ich eigentlich das Thema Luftbändiger ganz gut verdrängt, aber ich schätze heute würde ich entdecken, ob es ihn wirklich interessierte.

Anders als bei Kya war auch Dad höchst erfreut.

Um das abzukürzen, Dad nahm Tenzin an die Hand und fing sofort an ihn zu trainieren. Kya und ich standen auf derselben Stelle und blickten ihnen nach.

„Was ist da grade passiert?", fragte Kya ahnungslos. „Sie haben uns einfach stehengelassen!"

Und ich? Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte. Meine Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt.


	3. Chapter 3

In der nächsten Zeit ignorierte Dad uns immer öfters. Nicht absichtlich natürlich. Es war mehr, dass er uns vergaß. Wenn er nicht irgendwelche dämlichen Avatar-Aufgaben hatte, dann trainierte er mit Tenzin.

Mein Bruder trug keine Schuld und weder ich noch Kya konnten je sauer auf ihn sein, doch wir waren trotzdem _vielleicht ein wenig_ neidisch. Daher konnten wir es nicht ganz lassen, ihn geschwisterlich mehr zu nerven als je zuvor, was natürlich einen noch größeren Keil zwischen uns trieb.

Eines schönen Tages kam Tenzin zu Kya und mir. Inzwischen hatte er einen Kahlkopf, dabei waren nur zwei Wochen vergangen seit er angefangen hatte, sein Element zu trainieren. Außerdem trug er diese dämlichen Kutten der Luftbändigernovizen.

Er störte uns bei einer Partie Pai Sho. Naja, wir wussten nicht, wie man das spielte, deshalb spielten wir mit unseren eigenen Regeln.

Er grinste breit „Ihr glaubt nicht, was Dad mir gesagt hat!"

„Was denn, Kahlkopf?", giftete Kya und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Der Kleine ließ sich davon nicht beirren „Dad und ich machen einen Ausflug!"

„WAS?!", schrien Kya und ich gleichzeitig. Ich fühlte mich als hätte mir jemand in den Magen geschlagen.

Er grinste und sprach ohne Punkt und Komma „Ja, ist das nicht klasse? Wir werden nur zusammen sein und irgendwas Luftiges machen! Und er sagte er bringt mir bei wie man auf nem Bison fliegt. Ich muss noch meine Sachen packen. Tschau!"

Er rauschte wieder raus, nicht bemerkend, in was für eine emotionelle Lage er uns gerade gebracht hatte. Ich hatte kaum verstanden, was genau er alles gesagt hatte. Nur mit das mit dem Bison hatte ich noch mitbekommen.

Kyas Stimme zitterte „Wir haben noch nie einen Ausflug gemacht."

„Ich hatte ewig drauf gewartet, dass er mir beibringt den Bison zu lenken.", murmelte ich vor mir hin und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch mein ungezähmtes Haar.

Ich sah wieder zu meiner Schwester und erstarrte, als ich sie heulen sah. Es schnürte mir den Hals zu, sie so zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass ich immer so tat, als würden mir meine Geschwister egal sein, aber das stimmte nicht.

Ich ging um den Tisch herum und nahm sie in den Arm.

Schluchzend krallte sie sich in meine Kleidung „Warum er und nicht wir? Was haben wir gemacht? Er ist doch auch unser Daddy!"

Eine Träne rann meine Wange hinunter. Beruhigend strich ich ihr über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Sachen, versuchte stark zu sein.

„Kya, ich bin hier. Wir sind zusammen. Ich werde immer hier sein. Versprochen!"

Auch wenn ich das alles sagte, war ich selbst noch ziemlich aufgekratzt.

Es dauerte noch bis wir uns beruhigten.

* * *

Es war genau in dieser Zeit, wo mein Vater und Tenzin nicht da waren, als wir angegriffen wurden.

Das war mal wieder typisch mein Glück!

Es war abends, als es passierte.

Das Abendessen war furchtbar unangenehm gewesen. Mom erzählte die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Dinge, in dem vergebenen Wunsch uns ablenken zu können, aber keiner von uns hörte zu. Danach gingen wir in unsere Zimmer, doch wir hörten etwas oder besser gesagt jemanden.

„Halt! Stehen bleiben! Im Namen des Weißen…" er kam gar nicht dazu auszusprechen. Es gab ein seltsam gurgelndes Geräusch, kurz darauf nochmal, gefolgt von zwei dumpfen Geräuschen als würde jemand auf den Boden knallen.

Ich nahm Kya an die Hand. Nein, nicht aus Angst, obwohl ich zitterte. Ich zog Kya hier weg und wir rannten leise wieder zur Küche. Dort angekommen rannten wir beinah gegen Mom.

Kya warf sich sofort in ihre Arme.

„Kya, was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

Ich antwortete „Der Weiße Orden Typi hat jemand gewarnt, stehen zu bleiben. Und dann war da so ein komisches Gurgelgeräusch.", erzählte ich angespannt.

„Zweimal.", piepste Kya in Moms Armen.

Moms ernste Miene machte sie viel älter als sie wirklich war. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie so ernst aussah. Sie sollte wieder lachen und mit uns Scherze machen!

Sie setzte ihre Tochter ab.

„Kya, lösch das Licht. Bumi, das Telefon. Ruf Tante Toph an.", befahl sie.

Mom bewegte ihre Arme in einer fließenden Bewegung. Wasser zog sich aus den Wasserahn und die Pflanzen, auf die Mom immer bestanden hatte, waren plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. Wasser umgab ihre Arme.

Die Nummer war schnell gewählt.

„Wer stört meinen Schlaf?", war wenige Sekunden später zu hören.

Uh, nicht gut, sie beim Schlafen zu stören war alles andere als gut. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie morgen Frühschicht und war daher schon früher im Bett. Trotzdem antwortete ich.

„Tante Toph, ich soll dich anrufen. Ich glaub hier sind Männer. Dad und Tenzin sind nicht da.", erzählte ich ihr und NEIN, meine Stimme klang nicht zittrig und ängstlich.

„Ich komme.", sagte sie kurzbündig und legte auf.

Ich drehte mich zu Mom um.

„Geht zum Fenster und klettert raus.", wies sie leise uns an.

„Aber…", protestierten wir gleichzeitig.

„Geht zur Bisonwiese!", befahl sie uns. Wir hörten Schritte.

Ich nahm Kya ein weiteres Mal an die Hand und zog sie zum Fenster. Ich musste jetzt für sie stark sein.

Wir rannten durch die Wälder bis wir auf eine Wiese kamen. Ein paar der Himmelbisons waren noch wach. Andere schliefen bereits, wobei sie sich nicht davor fürchteten an der Klippe zu liegen.

Es waren bestimmt 200 Meter bis nach unten. Am Fuße des Abhanges war nur ein kleiner Streifen Strand bevor es ins Wasser ging.

Wir liefen zu den Himmelsbisons, in der Hoffnung sie mögen uns beschützen oder zumindest verstecken.

Wir waren kaum bei ihnen angekommen, als auch schon ein paar Männer aus dem Wald traten.

„Stehen bleiben!", schrien sie und rannten weiter auf uns zu. Sie unterschätzen da aber die Himmelsbisons, aber auch sie sollten wir nicht unterschätzen. Von hier konnte ich das schlecht erkennen und es war auch schon dunkel, aber ich erkannte definitiv Waffen.

Die Tiere erwachten von ihrem Geschreie und bauten sich vor ihnen auf. Die Männer standen sechs Bisons gegenüber. Kya ging rückwärts, um nicht im Weg zu stehen, und ich folgte ihr. Ihre großen, blauen Augen sahen ängstlich zu mir hinauf.

Es war unglaublich wie die Tiere uns beschützten. Überhaupt dass sie uns beschützten war unbeschreiblich.

Sie stellten sich auf ihre Hinterbeine und brüllten die Männer an. Allein das reichte, um einen schreiend davon zu jagen. Es waren noch sechs über.

Da sie das nicht verschreckt hatte, versuchten die Himmelbisons was anderes. Sie erhoben sich in die Luft und flogen um sie herum. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Mann versuchte sich zu entfernen oder in unsere Richtung zu kommen, flog einer runter. Er schlug mit seinem Biberschwanz auf die Erde und er flog meterweit zurück.

Kyas Angst war wie weggeblasen. Sie stand da, völlig fasziniert von dem Schauspiel.

Hand aufs Herz: Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst vor diesen Tieren. Vegetarier hin oder her! Die Dinger waren riesig!

Ich ging langsam rückwärts, passte jedoch auf, dass ich nicht ganz direkt am Abhang stand.

Diese Vorsicht war leider umsonst. Als der nächste Bison einen der Männer „_warnte_", schlug er mit dem Biberschwanz auf die Erde.

Es ging wie in Zeitlupe. Kya drehte sich zu mir um. Der Boden bröckelte unter meinen Füßen. Meine Schwester starrte mich mit großen Augen an. Der Boden brach unter mir ein.

Ich werde hier nicht lügen: ich schrie. Kalter Wind zog an meinen Haaren und meinen Klamotten.

„Bumi!", hörte ich den Schrei meiner Schwester. Kurz darauf gefolgt hörte man schon wieder ein Brüllen eines Himmelsbisons.

Der Boden kam immer näher. Aus Reflex hob ich meine Arme vor meinen Körper und schloss die Augen.

Aber der schmerzhafte Aufprall kam gar nicht. Ich schwebte ein Meter über den Boden. Luft strömte aus meinen Händen und bewahrte mich vor dem tödlichen Ende.

„Was zur…?", fing ich an, wurde aber gemeinerweise unterbrochen, als ein Himmelsbison neben mir landete. Ich erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich auf dem Boden landete.

„Autsch…", murmelte ich und rieb mir den Kopf. Sand hin oder her, es tat weh.

Tadelnd sah ich den Fellknäul an „Du kommst erst jetzt?"

Er brüllte träge.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich gar nicht gut. Auf der Stelle übergab ich mich.

Fellknäul ging angeekelt ein Schritt zurück. Ich wischte mir den Mund mit meinem Ärmel ab.

Trotzdem war ich begeistert „Bei allen Geistern, ich kann…" Ich stieß ein Lachen aus.

Scheinbar war ich einer der wenigen Spätzünder. Von Erdbändigern hatte ich das ja schon gehört, aber bei Luftbändigern?

Was würde jetzt passieren?

‚_Dad würde mit mir mehr Zeit verbringen und er würde mir alles beibringen_.' dachte ich glücklich. ‚_Und das alles nur, weil ich…_'

Nur weil ich luftbändigen konnte. Das machte mich traurig. Ich hatte die Chance, aber dann wäre das nicht wegen mir nicht, weil ich sein Sohn war, sondern für etwas, was ich nicht beeinflussen konnte, und dann wäre Kya völlig allein.

„Bumi!", rief jemand.

Ich sah nach oben. Tante Toph in ihrer Uniform kam mit ihren coolen Seilen den Abhang herunter. Der einzige Beweis, dass sie erst aufgestanden war, waren ihre strubbeligen Haare.

Ich machte eine schnelle Entscheidung.

„Tante Toph, ich bin runtergefallen, aber Fellknäul hat mich gerettet.", log ich und dankte innerlich den Geistern, dass sie noch nicht auf dem Boden angekommen war. Sonst hätte sie nämlich meine Lüge sofort enttarnt.

Sie verschenkte an mich eine ihrer seltenen nicht knochenbrechenden Umarmungen (_Ein Zeichen, dass sie mir den Streich von vor einer Woche verzogen hatte_).

„Wir haben jeden festgenommen, den wir finden konnten. Steig auf den Bison. Er soll dich hochbringen.", wies sie an.

Grinsend tat ich als wär alles in Ordnung, obwohl dem nicht so war. Ich salutierte spaßeshalber.

„Ja, Sir, habe verstanden, Sir."

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten hoch.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich nie ändern wirst, Bumi."

Oh, aber ich hatte mich verändert. Mein ganzes Leben hatte sich verändert.

* * *

Es war eine Untertreibung zu sagen, Mom und Kya wären froh mich zu sehen. Sie umarmten mich so fest, man hätte denken können, sie waren Erdbändiger. Kya weinte und ich schwor mir selbst, sie nie damit aufzuziehen. Die arme hatte gesehen wie ich von einer Klippe fiel - da durfte sie ruhig weinen.

Mom hielt sich für uns beide zurück, doch sie war so nah dran ihre Kinder verloren zu haben, dass ihre Augen glitzerten.

Wir verbrachten die ganze Nacht zusammen im Wohnzimmer aneinander gekuschelt. Irgendwann sind wir wohl alle eingeschlafen, denn als ich aufwachte, war es bereits hell.

Mein Kopf lag auf Moms Schulter. Kyas einer Arm lag mir im Gesicht und Mom hatte ihre Arme um uns beide geschlungen.

Ich befreite vorsichtig mich und stand auf. Mir fielen die Ereignisse am letzten Abend wieder ein und vor allem das Luftbändigen. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte.

Das erforderte einen Test.

„Bumi!", hörte ich eine männliche Stimme.

Vielleicht später.

„Dad! Tenzin!"

Dad lief auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

„Seid ihr verletzt? Geht's euch gut?", fragte er besorgt und auch Tenzin schlang von der Seite seine kleinen Arme um mich.

„Keine Sorge. Uns geht's gut.", beruhigte ich sie.

Dad streichelte mir durch mein wuscheliges Haar „Als der Falke kam, waren wir so besorgt."

„Wir sind die ganze Nacht zurückgeflogen.", berichtete Tenzin. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich ihre dunklen Augenringe.

„Aang?", fragte eine verschlafene Stimme.

Dad lächelte „Katara."

Er ging auf sie zu und nahm auch sie in den Arm. Tenzin gleich hinterher.

Kya wachte auch auf „Dad." Sie kuschelte sich mit in Dads Arme.

Auch ich sprang in die Gruppenumarmung und wir schliefen alle nochmal ein.

**Das** nenne ich Familie.


	4. Chapter 4

Die nächsten Testversuche in Bezug auf meine Luftbändigerkräfte brachten rein gar nichts.

Nada.

Zero.

Null.

Trotzdem sah ich Dad und Tenzin bei ihrem Training zu. Inzwischen sind zwei langweilige Monate vergangen seit diese Männer die Insel angegriffen haben und ich hatte immer nur die Bewegungen nachgemacht.

Lasst mich euch eins sagen: **Langweilig!**

Es wunderte mich selbst, dass ich nicht schon aufgegeben hatte.

Heute hatten die zwei wieder Theorie. Dad erzählte ihm die ganze Zeit irgendwas aus seiner Jugend. Wie die Luftnomaden damals waren und so. Das war sogar noch langweiliger, aber diesmal versuchte ich zuzuhören. Hatte ich schon mal versucht, war aber eingeschlafen.

Fast wäre ich auch dieses Mal eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich wurde ihr Gespräch interessant.

„Tenzin, was ist denn los? Du bist so unkonzentriert.", bemerkte mein Vater.

Mein kleiner Bruder seufzte „Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur…ich vermisse Kya und Bumi. Sie nerven zwar, aber mit all dem Training sehen wir uns so selten."

Das ließ mich wacher werden.

Er sah ihn nachdenklich an „Naja, ich denke für heute können wir eine Pause machen."

Tenzin sah ihn überrascht an „Ehrlich?"

„Natürlich. Genieß deine Kindheit. Abgesehen davon deine Gefühle können dein Bändigen blocken."

Sein Sohn runzelte die Stirn „Wirklich?"

„Um zu bändigen musst du im Einklang mit dir selbst sein. Andernfalls könntest du eine Blockade entwickeln.", lehrte Dad ihn und klang dabei besonders weise.

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört.", meinte Tenzin erstaunt.

Dad zuckte mit den Schultern „Du lernst ja noch. Jetzt geh spielen."

Noch nie hatte mir jemand befohlen spielen zu gehen, aber Tenzin sprang auf, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet.

Nun, das war eine interessante Stunde. Ich musste unbedingt darüber nachdenken, aber jetzt würde ich erst mal zu meinen Geschwistern gehen.

* * *

Es dauerte echt lange bis ich dahinter kam, was genau er gemeint hatte. Es verging ein _ganzes_ Jahr. Es war zu der Zeit, als wir erst wirklich mitbekamen, was unser Vater bereits geleistet hatte. Unsere Eltern erzählten uns ihre Geschichte.

Ein paar besonders schwierige Stellen waren Zukos Entscheidungen. Wie er ein Feind war, bevor er sich Team Avatar anschloss.

Irgendwann fanden wir auch heraus, dass es eine Zeit gab, als Zuko und Dad nicht Feuer bändigen konnten.

Es war Zukos Entscheidung zum Team Avatar zu wechseln. Sein Antrieb war nicht mehr Wut, sondern den Wunsch zu helfen und Friede über sein Land zu bringen.

Sein innerer Kern hatte sich verändert und brauchte Hilfe beim Anpassen.

Bei unserem Dad war es eine völlig andere Geschichte gewesen. Er hatte bereits zuvor versucht Feuer zu bändigen und es ging schief. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, schwor er sich nicht mehr Feuer zu bändigen, aber als Avatar musste er es tun. Dad hatte jedoch Angst und brauchte Hilfe Mut zu finden.

Aber keiner wollte uns sagen, wie sie wieder bändigen konnten. Das war deprimierend. Unsere Eltern sahen sich nur schmunzelnd an und Mom sagte:  
„Mit einem tanzenden Drachen."

Wir drei schmollten.

Kya verschränkte bockig die Arme „Dann sagt es uns halt nicht."

Aus irgendeinen Grund lachten sie.

Also war ich immer noch nicht wirklich näher an der Antwort, obwohl ich jetzt sagen konnte, dass es an meiner Verbindung zu Dad lag.

Ich verband Luft mit Dad und er war ja nie da. Und dass er lieber Tenzin Unterricht im Luftbändigen gab, machte es auch nicht besser.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mich nie mit der Philosophie der Luftbändiger anfreunden konnte. Und diese Farben erst! Es mag sein, dass Dad und Tenzin irgendwie gut darin aussahen, aber ich werde die Dinger nie in meinem Leben anziehen!

Eine andere Alternative war natürlich, dass ich mir alles nur eingebildet hatte, aber das war zu einfach.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch rausfinden wie ich die Blockade lösen sollte.

Eigentlich war ich nicht so der Nachdenktyp, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich mich einmal in etwas verbissen hatte, würde ich nicht so einfach loslassen.

Also dachte ich nach…

Und dachte nach…

Und dachte nach…

Und dachte nach…

Und dachte nach…

Und irgendwann kam mir die Idee ich sollte mit jemanden darüber reden. Das war natürlich eine schwachsinnige Idee, da ich nicht wollte, dass es jemand mitbekam, aber es war meine einzige Idee und nachdenken machte mich hungrig.

Also überlegte ich wer dafür in Frage kam, der mir helfen konnte und der nicht sofort misstrauisch wurde.

Natürlich konnte ich weder mit Mom, Tenzin, Dad oder Kya reden.

Sokka war zwar misstrauisch, aber auch ne Quasselstrippe, wusste leider nur nichts über Bändigerkräfte oder Daddyprobleme dieser Art. Also fiel der weg.

Toph hatte Probleme mit ihren Eltern, nicht die Sorte, die ich hatte, aber sie stand zur Wahl. Leider war sie ein wandelnder, misstrauischer Lügendetektor. Sie war auch raus.

Onkel Iroh sprach immer in Rätseln und dann stände ich wieder am Anfang.

Zuko hingegen war beinah perfekt. Er war zwar auch misstrauisch, aber manchmal naja… auf der emotionalen Basis (mit Umarmungen und Danke und so was) war er ein wenig unbedarft. Trotzdem war ich mir sicher, er könnte mir bei meinem Problem helfen. Sein Vater hatte ja auch ein Lieblingskind gehabt und Zuko war sicher nicht das Lieblingskind. Onkel Zuko befreite sich aber und ging seinen eigenen Weg. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich Dad nicht mit Ozai vergleichen konnte oder sollte, aber es war nun mal so, dass beide ein Lieblingskind hatten.

Aber bei dem Thema wusste ich nicht wie ich anfangen sollte. Ich war ja noch nie auf den Mund gefallen, aber das Thema war persönlich. Naja, irgendwas wird mir noch einfallen.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch warten bis wir ihn endlich wiedersahen.

Wie es sich rausstellte dauerte es nicht so lang wie erwartet.

Little Miss Feuerprinzessin wurde 13, was Onkel Zuko als Vorwand nahm, alle einzuladen.

Das war unser erster gemeinsamer Ausflug, der sich nicht um Politik drehte und wir waren alle aufgeregt. Besonders Kya und ich.

Für Izumi, Zukos Tochter, bedeutete das unsere Eltern würden in Erinnerung schwelgen und sie würde mit den ‚Kindern' sitzen. Da wären Lin, Kya, Tenzin und ich. Suyin hingegen war noch zu jung und saß bei ihrer Mutter.

Ich war inzwischen zehn, Kya würde nächsten Monat acht und Tenzin war kein Jahr davon entfernt sechs zu werden. Lin war sogar noch ein Jahr jünger als unser kleiner Luftikus.

Zumindest war ich froh, endlich mit Zuko sprechen zu können. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, die Fragen spontan anzugehen. Irgendwas würde mir schon einfallen.

Ich musste ihn nur noch irgendwann alleine abpassen und möglichst kurz bevor wir abreisen, damit er nicht länger darüber nachdenken kann. Wollte ja nicht, dass er mich doch noch ausfragte.

Nach einer zweitägigen Reise auf dem Himmelsbison kamen wir endlich an...

* * *

Cliffhanger :D

Cliffhanger sind toll, oder? :D :D

Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefällt

LG

Sunny Freedom


End file.
